Bring Me  to Life
by ChasingPavements123
Summary: Rachel thought everything was telling her to be with Finn. But when she starts to second guess herself will she and Puck find the relationship that they once had? And who will she wind up with? Based on Bring Me to Life by Evanscene
1. Chapter 1

Rachel closed her eyes and walked into school. She tried telling herself it was just another day of school. Things were really starting to look up. She was back with Finn who was really an amazing boyfriend. She wasn't getting slushied anymore either. She should be happy. Ecstatic even. And if it was four months ago she would have been. But lately she had been feeling that something, or more specifically someone, was missing from her life. And if her dream last night was any indicator of who that someone was, Rachel was heartbroken. She made her choice about a month ago and it had been smooth sailing. Why _**HE**_ had to come between everything that is good in her life, Rachel would never know. All she knows is that the boy in her dream had been ignoring her since she left him alone on the stage. That boy was Noah Puckerman.

Puck ducked his head as he got out of his car. His badass-ness had finally returned since Rachel left him. He had finally grown a new set of balls and was totally ready to face school. That is, until he saw a pair of bare, tanned legs stick out from a very familiar silver convertible. His own pair of legs wobbled as the girl leaned over her seat to grab her books and her skirt was literally centimeters from exposing even more soft skin. He knew it was soft 'cause he had definitely touched that skin before. But that was beside the point. The point was Rachel Berry still had a mesmerizing affect on him. He knew that cause his legs were still shaking and if he wanted to venture deeper into the pussy world, he fantasized about her all the time. Way more than he'd ever admit. And she was walking this way...oh wait no, no she wasn't. She was walking toward the school. Damn his shitty fantasies. Taking in a deep breath, Puck stalked into school turning his "swagger", as he liked to call it, on he walked down the hall and to his first class. He passed Rachel on his way and almost swore he could hear her gasp. He dismissed it as one of his fantasies and went inside his classroom.

Rachel gasped as Puck walked by her. He looked just as amazing as always, not like she was paying real attention to him. She just has classes with him and with the whole Glee Club thing she's around him a lot. Who is she kidding? She stares at him whenever he shows up to class and she melts whenever he sings. Rachel was scared that she might have made the wrong choice. But she's even more scared that if she wasn't careful, she would wind up going back on her promise to Finn. The promise that she made when they got back together and the promise she made when they were celebrating their one-month anniversary three months ago. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, Rachel lifted her chin and waltzed into Spanish class with a smile on her face. She saw Finn sitting in a corner and went over to join him.

"Hey!" Rachel said as she approached him and set her things down on the desk taking a seat next to him.

"Hey babe. I was just about to text you. You're usually here before I am." Finn smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. Rachel tried to brush the feeling she got aside. She knew it was just a kiss on her forehead and to most people it wouldn't matter. But to Rachel it did. When she and Puck were dating, that was his way of showing affection. He was a pretty tough guy and sure he was sweet and all, but whenever he didn't know the words to use he would kiss her on her forehead. It made her feel good, special. That was his thing. Just like Finn would run his fingers over hers to make her feel better. It felt foreign to have anyone but Puck kiss her that way. But, she and Puck were done. They had been for a long time. Besides she told Finn no second thoughts and she's sure that this would count as second thoughts. Rachel returned her attention to Finn. He was talking about some game on ESPN last night. It didn't interest her or anything, but Finn was always trying to get involved with stuff she was into so she owed it to him to listen. He really was a great boyfriend.

"Alright Senors and Senoritas. Time to get class started." Mr. Shuester walked in and brought the class to attention.

"I'll finish the story later." Finn whispered and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Okay." Rachel whispered back.

Puck grunted as he sat down. Pretty soon after, one of the Cheerios came up to him and sat down. What's her name? Amy? Annie? Audrey? Ah, it didn't matter. They were only going to ask him for one thing and give him three choices: the closet, the bathroom stall, or his car.

"Hey Puck!" Nameless girl said. She was trying to be seductive but she failed miserably.

" Hey...uhh."

"Jenna. Jenna Mason. End of freshman year? Behind the dumpster in your car? Ring a bell?"

"Right. Jenna. I remember you." Jenna. And he thought it was Amy. How could he have been so off?

"So you do remember?" Jenna asked. An excited look was growing on her face.

"Yeah. Sorta." Puck shrugged it off and hoped to God that Mr. Shue would come in and start class already.

"Well I hope you remember how great it was." Jenna winked. He thinks. It kinda looked like she had something in her eye.

"Is your eye ok?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. So listen..."

"Alright Senors and Senoritas. Time to egt class started." Mr. Shue walked in and sat down.

"Yes! Saved by the bell!" Puck whispered.

"What did you say?" Jenna must of thought he was still talking to her.

"Nothing."

"Anyways." God couldn't this girl take a hint? "I was wondering if you wanted to.."

"Jenna? Class has started." Mr. Shue glanced at Jenna and returned to talking about Chile. That really sounded good at a time like this. He casually looked backward and Finn and Rachel with their hands intertwined and their legs holding onto each other for dear life. If it didn't hurt him so much to see it, he would've barfed at the sight of them. Puck lifted his eyes to the ceiling and silently prayed that God would speed this class up.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sighed as she glanced at the clock in Glee rehearsal. It read 3:21 the last time she looked and that felt like at least 20 minutes ago. But unfortunately the hands have only moved a minute. This was the longest Glee rehearsal ever. What made it long was because she really needed to talk to Noah. Like, she really, **really **needed to talk to Noah. She was going to do it during lunch but then Finn came and finished his whole ESPN story and it was impossible to shake him since then. But luckily for her, Finn had to go to basketball practice early and Noah still had to go once Glee was over. Which means Rachel could talk to Noah. The whole bonus is that even if Noah rejects her, she can watch him on the court during basketball practice while she waits for Finn. Rachel thought God himself made these arrangements and she silently said a prayer that she wouldn't be rejected. At the same time Mr. Schue dismissed the Glee club. Grabbing her things, Rachel called after Noah.

"Noah! Noah!" Rachel ran out of the choir room and into the hall where she ran smack dab into...Jacob Ben Israel. Great.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you would like to help me with a piece on Jewish couples. It's for my website."

"Why would I do that?" Rachel said impatiently.

"Because I know you want me, and I know I want to unlock the key to the Rachel Berry Treasure Chest hidden underneath your skirt. So what do you say?" Jacob snaked his arms around Rachel's waist.

"Ew! Get off of me! Jacob let me go right now! Stop it!" Rachel cried in disgust when Jacob started kissing her.

"Hey!" Noah yelled at the end of the hallway. Jacob dropped his arms. "Get away from her." Noah walked quickly towards Jacob and Rachel.

" I wasn't doing anything. Just claiming my property." Jacob cowered.

"Property! I am not your property and I refuse to be referred to in the same way one refers to their cattle!" Rachel curled her nose up.

"Jacob, touch her again and you deal with me. Understood?" Noah got up into Jacob's face.

"Sir, yes, sir." Jacob saluted and walked away backwards. He dropped his hand and licked his lips and yelled, "I can still feel the sweet taste of Rachel Berry on my tongue!" Noah pretended to run towards him and Jacob broke into the fastest sprint Noah had ever seen. Rachel studied the back of Noah's head. He turned around and smiled at her.

"You could take a picture. It might last longer." Noah said kindly and not in a sarcastic way.

"I have pictures and they definitely do last longer. Unless, of course, we were together until death; then I wouldn't have to take any pictures." Rachel looked at the floor.

"Rachel Berry? Are you flirting with me?" Noah smirked.

"No... is it working?" Rachel asked glancing at him.

"It depends. What did you want it to do?"

"Get you to talk to me and walk me over to the gym."

"Well then, I guess it worked." Noah took Rachel's arm in his and sauntered down the deserted hallway in the direction of the gym. After a few moments, Noah spoke.

"I have a question. You haven't spoken to me in months because of the whole, situation. Now we're walking down the hallway together and talking just like we used to like nothing's happened. What's going on?"

"I had to know that it wasn't my imagination." Rachel looked straight ahead.

"What? What wasn't you're imagination?" Noah stopped and looked her straight in the eye.

"That I still liked you. That I still felt for you. A part of me hoped and prayed that I wouldn't. But an even bigger part of me just wanted to talk to you so very bad. And thanks to my stupid feelings, I now have to think about how I feel about you and Finn all over again." Rachel started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. Come here." Noah pulled her into the janitor's closet and gave her a hug. "Don't cry about. You're a smart girl. You'll figure out what's best for you. You've done it so many times already. You'll be fine." Noah was now sitting on an over-turned mop-bucket and was tracing circles on Rachel's back who was sitting on his lap.

"I just, I can't hurt him again. I can't. It'll break his heart and I love him too much. But now that you know that I'm thinking about leaving him you'll get your hopes up. And I can't bear to hurt you again either because..." Rachel started to sob.

"Because what? Rach, what?" Noah turned her to face him and tried to coax a response out of her.

"Because I love you. Oh Noah, if this were only months ago I would be able to chose so quickly. But I've been hurt by both of you and that makes it even harder. Noah, what do I do?" Rachel layed her head against his chest and sniffled quietly.

"Well, if was going to be unfair I would say leave Finn and come back to me. But I love you and I want to see you happy. And if Finn makes you happier than I do, then be with him. But to be perfectly honest, you can't make a good choice unless you stop asking other people what to do and start asking yourself. Because as much as I love you, I can't change them or alter them. And neither can you or Finn. Even if you know it's wrong, you can't help but love someone. So you have to dig deep inside and ask yourself. That's when you'll make the best choice."

"Noah, you really are very smart."

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin by badass-ness." Noah said recalling a conversation they had had a few months ago.

"You're secret's safe with me." They walked out of the closet. After continuing their journey to the gym, Puck spoke up again.

"So, things aren't going the way you planned? With Finn I mean."

"No, they are. Everything's wonderful. Just how I pictured. But then I again I never pictured that I'd like you again." Rachel played with a button on her cardigan.

"Wait, so you and Finn are great but you want to be with me. So on the surface it's great but beneath the surface...not so much?" Puck was confused.

"Exactly." Rachel beamed. Noah understood her so well.

"Well, here we are. You next stop is your boyfriend's fan section and mine is the locker room." Rachel stared at him.

"What? Could you hurry and go inside? I'm late enough as it is". Without warning, Rachel reached up and kissed Noah, then hurried inside the gym. Puck walked towards the locker room in a daze. Maybe getting Rachel back wouldn't require him doing anything. Maybe all he had to do was be he regular studly self and she would come running back.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm pretty much heading straight for the drama. I'm trying to learn how to work my way into a hole and then magically work myself out again like the amazingly talented Ryan Murphy. Hope you enjoy!**

Review, review, review!

Rachel walked toward the bleachers with a huge smile on her face. She had done it. She had initiated intimacy with Noah Puckerman. Even if it was only a kiss, it was still a big deal. And the best part about it, was that the so call sex-god was knocked off his feet by a kiss from little Rachel Berry. That's what made this so sweet. Rachel settled on the bleachers to watch the basketball practice. She soon got bored and reached into her bag and pulled out her homework. She might as well, basketball practice was long and it's not like she wanted to watch a bunch a sweaty, muscular guys throw around a basketball. Not her cup of tea. After about five minutes, she heard yelling. She looked up and instantly felt awful.

"Puckerman! Would you care to explain why you're late to basketball practice! You guys are on fire this season and you're leading the team! If you start to slip, than we all slip! Do you understand? Don't forget to tie your shoes! Hurry up!" Coach Bieste was angry. Wait a second; Coach Bieste was coaching the basketball team? When did that happen?  
"Sorry coach. Won't happen again." Puck apologized and walked towards the bench to tighten his shoes. Rachel set down her homework and walked towards him.  
"Hey, sorry about that." Rachel offered a small smile. For someone who just cheated on her boyfriend, Rachel was being awfully nice. Especially since he was the guy she cheated with.  
"It's not your fault, Coach Bieste probably just has something up her butt, like usual." Puck shrugged it off.  
"If you're mad about the kiss I'm sorry. It was the heat of the moment and-" Puck cut her off.  
"Why would I be mad about that? I told you, I like you. And that kiss was hot as hell. It was some serious shit. So, I'm not mad. I just feel bad about Finn. I mean this is what the third time-"  
"Puckerman! Did you not understand when I told you to hurry up? Let's go!" Coach Bieste yelled from half court.  
"We'll finish this conversation later." Puck winked at Rachel and ran off. Rachel smiled a small, cautious smile incase anyone was watching. She hurried back to her original spot on the bench. Little did she know someone was watching, and he was pissed.

Finn smiled when he saw Rachel enter the gym. He had thought something was a little off with her today but when he saw her smiling he knew she was better. Glee rehearsal must've gone well. Finn shot a basket from the three point line and smiled. Hopefully Rachel saw that. That was a beautiful shot. He knew it was 'cause Coach Bieste said it was. Puck walked in and Coach started shouting about how Puck was the star and shit like that. It wasn't true. He and Puck were both the stars, people just didn't realize it yet. Finn followed Puck with his eyes as Puck walked over to the bleachers. He was about to turn his attention away when Rachel approached him. That was weird. Rachel didn't talk to Puck anymore. Finn moved behind the bleachers to hear what was going on. He couldn't make out what they were saying 'cause Coach Bieste was yelling again. All he heard was something about a kiss. Wait a second. What kiss? What the hell! That little sucker probably forced himself onto Rachel. Then Puck said something about finishing their conversation later.

"The fuck they will." Finn muttered under his breath. Puck wouldn't be able to talk if Finn had his way. Finn was about to bust him but Coach Bieste was calling for him. He ran toward center court and shot Puck a dirty look. He would deal with him later. All Finn hoped for now was to be on defense and Puck on offense. That way, Finn could "accidentally" hurt him. It's just one of the advantages of playing sports with your enemy.

Rachel was worried. All throughout practice Finn kept hurting Puck. Well, it looked like the stuff he was doing would hurt. Puck didn't even grimace. But Rachel was worried because Finn was doing it intentionally. And that wasn't good. It meant that Finn probably knew about what happened. Or he was just in a bad mood. Just then Finn kicked the basketball cart over. Yep, he is definitely in a bad mood. Coach Bieste walked over to Finn and started to talk to him. A dark shadow appeared on Finn's face and he stormed out of the gym in the direction of the locker room. Rachel got up and ran toward the exit. As she left she caught Puck's eye. He looked hurt. Not the physical kind of hurt, but the emotional kind. Rachel shot him a sad smile and pushed the door open. She headed in the direction of the locker room and waited for Finn to come out. After a few minutes he did and walked up to Rachel. He looked her in the eyes and Rachel thought he was going to yell at her. Then he did something surprising. He hugged her. Not like his normal light hug, but a tight one. Like he was protecting her or something.

"Finn I-" He cut Rachel off.

"No baby it's ok."

"It is?" Rachel pulled back. He should be mad and jealous and not calm and sympathetic like he is now.

"Of course it is. I know it wasn't your fault. I know Puck can be forceful. And you're so small anyone could take advantage of you. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Finn pulled Rachel into another hug.

"But I don't understand."

"I heard you and Puck. He kissed you. But it's ok. I'm not angry with you." Rachel understood. Finn thought Puck was the one who kissed Rachel and not the other way around.

"Right. Puck kissed me. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. I mean, well something did happen, he kissed me. But other than that, nothing…" As Rachel was finishing her sentence Finn pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Finn wasn't looking at her and she followed his gaze to….Puck. So he kissed her because he wanted to prove that he had some claim to her.

"Finn. What. Was. That. For?" Rachel was getting a little angry. He didn't have to be so immature about things.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Finn replied innocently.

"Finn! You weren't kissing me because I'm your girlfriend and that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. You were kissing me because I'm your girlfriend!"

"You're not making sense Rachel." Finn looked genuinely confused.

"You wanted to show Noah that I'm your girlfriend and not his. You don't have to do that Finn. It's not like I'm just going to randomly dump you for Noah."

"Good. Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked out of school.

"It's just not fair. I mean, what does she see in him anyway?" Puck was strumming his guitar on his bed later that afternoon.

"The better question is, what doesn't she see? I mean he's tall, muscular, he can sing, and he's really sweet." Sam replied throwing a football in the air. Sam and Puck had become best friends. It was almost like the friendship he had with Finn.

"Dude. If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you check him out." Puck smirked as he put his guitar down and laid down on his bed.

"Nah, I don't swing that way. I'm just thinking how Rachel would. Why would she want to leave him?"

"She said she liked you."

"Yeah? Well right now she's on a date with Finn. And I'm here. With you." Puck sighed.

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing." Sam looked offended.

"It is if I want to be with Rachel."

"Look. You want Rachel to be happy right?

"Hell yeah. I couldn't take it if she wasn't"

"Ok. If Finn makes her happy, than let them be. Admire her from the sidelines. But if she's not happy, than swoop in and be her prince charming by rescuing her from unhappiness."

"You know, in a weird way, you're right." Puck smiled. All he had to do was find out if she was happy, which she probably wasn't. Who would be if they were dating _**Finn**_.


End file.
